Just Thinking
by Jarlie
Summary: Hermione realises somthing about someone and someone realises somthing about Hermione. HHr
1. Chapter 1

It was the perfect night for a party the moon shined and there was no breeze, Hermione glanced around the room everyone at the party was smiling happily, dancing and talking to other party guests, as Hermione looked across the room her eyes fell on a black haired boy with bright green eyes who was looking at her from across the room. Hermione stood up and walked over to him.

'Hi, my name is Hermione' she said smiling, the dark haired boy looked up at her.

'Hi my name is Harry' he replied also smiling, he stood up from his seat and offered her his hand ' would you like to dance?' he asked.

Hermione smiled 'of course I would.' And walked over to the middle of the room with Harry, slow music began to play and they began to dance, Hermione was never really much of a dancer and would usually be really nervous about dancing with somebody else, especially a boy, but at that moment it didn't matter the dance floor belonged to her and Harry, when the song finished Harry and Hermione walked over to the drinks table and got some drinks, happily the couple drank and talked to each other, this moment was perfect, nothing could spoil this moment.

Suddenly Harry let go of Hermione and said quickly 'I've got to go now' Hermione watched as he jogged past her up to another girl Hermione easily recognised this girl, Cho Chang, Jealousy rushed through Hermione's body like it never had before her only desire was Harry, and Cho had taken him from her, again.

Suddenly Hermione woke up, jealousy still pounding through her heart, eventually Hermione came to her scenes, it was just a dream, the same dream that she had had every night since her return home from Hogwarts a week ago, Of course she had had feelings for Harry long before a week ago, but when he had left the train station, Hermione had felt like she had forgotten to do something, she still hadn't worked out what that was. Hermione looked at her alarm clock on her bedside table, it read 6:30. Deciding she might as well get up and go for a walk or an early morning swim in the pool, she changed into jeans and a top and ran downstairs, as she walked past the kitchen table she noticed Harry's owl Hedwig asleep in the middle of the table, she walked over and poked Hedwig who dropped the letter on to the table, and went to Crookshanks' water bowl for a drink, Hermione curiously sat down at the table, (what could Harry want? was there something wrong with him? he didn't usually write to her during the holidays) starting to panic she began to read the letter:

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hi how are you? I'm not bad myself. I need to get away from the Dursleys, I wrote to the Order and they said not to go to Ron's because everybody knows who they are and it would be easier for Voldemort to find me there, they suggested that I go to your place, I'm getting depressed here and the Dursleys aren't exactly sympathetic Please get me out of here soon. Hope to hear back from you soon, love Harry_

Hermione forgot about panic and became very excited (trust her to overreact) Harry stay at her place? That would be great! Forgetting any idea for an early morning swim or walk, she went upstairs to ask her parents and answer Harry's letter. On her way upstairs she passed her parents on their way downstairs.

'Mum, Dad' she said breathlessly 'would it be ok if my friend Harry could come and stay for the holidays?' Her parents glanced at each.

'Well, well, well, the famous Harry Potter is it? The one you're always talking about?' Hermione's dad asked grinning

Hermione began to go red, why did she always go red, why red why now? ' Yes he is, and he just sent me and owl asking if he could stay here, so… can he?' she asked, wishing she didn't look as embarrassed as she felt.

'Well I guess so' her mum said and walked downstairs, her father nodded and followed her.

Hermione walked into her room, sat at her desk, got a quill, some ink and started to write back to Harry:

_Dear Harry,_

_Of course you can stay at my house, I'm pretty good myself_. _Can you write back and tell me your address and what day you would like to be picked up, I'm sure my parents wont mind going to pick you up, I can't wait to see you again. Love Hermione_

Hermione sealed the envelope, sent Hedwig off with it, and went to have breakfast

Harry's reply came the next day; Hermione got the impression that he was really eager to get himself out of there as soon as possible.

After Hermione had read the letter she ran down stairs and smashed into her farther who was coming upstairs.

'Sorry Dad, but could you or mum drive me to Harry's house tomorrow? 'She asked breathlessly.

Her dad considered this for a moment 'well it's my day off tomorrow so I guess I could, what time does he want to be picked up?'

'He doesn't really care, just as long as we DO pick him up' Hermione said

'Ok we can go and get him tomorrow' he said, 'oh yeah and there was another owl here for you this morning' her farther added

'Another owl?' Hermione asked curiously, as her father walked up the stairs, not hearing her last question, Hermione walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where her mother was sitting, drinking coffee and reading the morning paper, when Hermione walked in her mother looked up from the paper, smiled and pointed a small owl that was zooming around the room again and again and again, occasionally hitting the roof or walls. She recognised it as Ron's owl 'Pig'.

She noticed that Pig had dropped Ron's letter on the table and read it quickly:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm in a bit of a difficult position you see I like somebody and I'm not sure if they like me back. I would tell this person except it would ruin our relationship and that person would never be comfortable around me again._

_I know we are on holidays but just don't forget about me. Love Ron_

Hermione was confused, what was Ron on about, did this mean what she thought it meant, that Ron liked her, she could think of heaps of occasions when it was pretty obvious that he did. She then realised that if Ron did like her then he would do something about it, Hermione couldn't break his heart, but at the same time she knew she could never love him at the moment she loved somebody else at the moment she loved Ron's best friend at the moment she loved Harry, funny, love she had never really described her feelings towards Harry in that way, and she still wasn't sure that was how she would describe those feelings, she had been jealous of Cho last year bur wether that was because she LOVED Harry or just because Harry was her best friend and she didn't want to share him with anyone else remained a mystery to her.

Hermione sighed and sat at the kitchen table occasionally banging her head on the table. 'Something wrong honey?' Hermione's mum asked, Hermione's head shot up, she had completely forgotten that her mother was even there.

'No' she said quickly, and left the kitchen.

The next morning Hermione was surprised at herself at how much she was fussing over the way she looked, after all Harry saw her every day at school, the only difference was today she was wearing muggle clothes, Harry didn't care what she looked like did he? Her mum had already gone to work by the time Hermione got downstairs, her father was sitting on the couch watching the news.

As Hermione walked in he looked up 'ready to go honey?' he asked

Hermione nodded. In the car Hermione started to become nervous, she didn't know why, there was no reason why she should be, She would kill her dad if he said anything about her going red every time he was mentioned, she was pretty sure that her father knew this already and wasn't going to say anything embarrassing to her.

When they turned into Harry's street Hermione suddenly felt very hot and VERY nervous, the car stopped in front of number four and Hermione got out, sitting on the front doorstep was a sixteen year old black haired boy with bright green eyes looking very bored, when Hermione stepped out of the car he smiled, the kind of smile that made Hermione heart feel light and beet faster.

'The Dursleys kicked me out this morning!' he said grinning, Hermione looked at the house and saw a women looking through the curtain, when she saw Hermione looking at her she quickly shut the curtain.

Hermione grinned and said to Harry 'got all your stuff, ready to go?'


	2. Confrontation

Hermione smiled to herself, Harry was coming to stay at her house, Harry! She couldn't believe it, the whole holidays to herself and Harry, no Lavender or Pravati to try and take him from her. No, just her and Harry. She looked over at him, his bright bottle green eyes and his messy jet black hair, he was just the way she liked him, Harry seemed to sense her gaze, he looked over and smiled, Hermione's heart began to beat faster, she loved that smile, he turned away and continued to stare out the window.

'Wow, is your trunk always this heavy?' Hermione asked as she heaved Harry's Hogwarts trunk out of the car, they hadn't really spoken in the car and Hermione was just tying to make conversation, as lame as it may seem.

'Yeah it is, why to heavy for you is it?' he teased as he picked up Hedwig's empty cage.

'Not at all, where is Hedwig?' she asked indicating to the empty cage in his hand.

'I sent a letter to Ron this morning' he said 'I was just telling him I was going to your place for the rest of the holidays just in case he needed me or something, she will come here when she is done delivering the letter'

Hermione felt herself go red, she had completely forgotten about her situation with Ron at the moment 'h-has he said anything about me lately?' said Hermione nervously

'Umm… not that I can think of,' Harry answered without even looking up, 'Why?'

Oh no thought Hermione I shouldn't have asked, she took a deep breath and hoping she sounded unconcerned 'Oh, he just sent me a letter the other day, I was just wondering, you know.'

'Oh umm… ok'.

'So' said Hermione trying to change the subject 'I will… umm… show you where you sleeping ok? Good' She opened the door and lead Harry to the guest bedroom and waited for him to put his stuff down 'It's good to see you again Harry, I missed you.'

'Missed me? It was only like a week!' he said grinning.

Hermione shrugged and thought to herself, it'd be hard not to miss someone like you Harry.

Dear Ron, 

I could never forget about you, I'm sure if you just talk to that person things should be fine.

Love Hermione

Hermione paused, that would have to be the shortest letter she had ever written but she couldn't have written anything and longer. She wasn't sure if she had written the right thing, she sealed it and walked downstairs to the open fireplace. Her whole arm was trembling as she reached for the floo powder, she scooped up a handful and threw it into the fire place, green flames whooshed up 'the Burrow' she whispered to the flames, she closed her eyes as the fireplaces of other wizard homes danced around her face suddenly they stopped, Hermione opened her eyes and the Weasley's kitchen came into view, silently she but the letter on the floor of the kitchen and pulled her head out of the flames and fell backwards onto the couch, then it hit her, she had encouraged him, she had told him to tell her, it was too late now, she didn't want to be herself, she didn't want to be like this, she didn't want to be in this position. Feeling quite sick she lay down and stared at the ceiling, her eyes filled with tears, she didn't want to have to be in this situation.

'Hermione?' came a voice 'Hermione are you ok' it was Harry.

Hermione wiped her eyes and looked up at Harry, she didn't want him to know she had been crying.

'Is there something wrong?' he asked walking over to her

'No' Hermione lied, her voice more high than usual

Harry shook his head 'Of course there is something wrong, I come downstairs ay ten past twelve in the morning and find you here, what's wrong?'

Hermione sat up and looked into Harry's eyes, she had to tell him 'it's-it's Ron'

She took a deep breath 'he sent me a letter a while ago, he practically told me he liked me… more than a friend… but my problem is… I just don't like him like that… I like someone else' she looked away feeling her face redden

'Victor?' he said promptly

Hermione suddenly felt sick… she couldn't do this… she couldn't tell him, she just shook her head.

'Come on you can tell me, I'm your buddy, I'm your mate' He grinned

Hermione's heart beat faster; she looked up into Harry's bright green eyes 'That's why I can't tell you.' She answered looking down

Harry looked into her eyes, he understood, and then he did something Hermione would never of expected, he leant forward and kissed her, just once, softly, on the lips. A shiver ran through Hermione's body like there was a cold wind, she lent forward and kissed him again.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: There are a few things I've gotta say before this chapter. I last wrote a chapter for this story over a year ago (I originally had posted it on mnff and much later here) so my writing styles have changed a lot. I've also been writing humour so romance isn't really 'my thing' any more. I don't know when I'll update next. Nothing in HBP ever happened

Things had been quiet. There was just one week left of the summer holidays. Harry and Hermione had been avoiding, not only the kiss but also the situation with Ron. The later was especially the topic that neither of them wanted to bring up. The two of them were sitting on a couch watching TV. Hermione's parents were already at work, leaving Harry and Hermione to themselves. Not something they would have done if they were aware that their relationship was something more than 'just friends'

"I'm bored," said Harry

"Me too" replied Hermione, she looked at her watch. It was only nine o'clock. Her parents wouldn't be home until five.

Harry turned around to face her. "There must be something we could do." He looked around. His eyes fell on their Hogwarts letters, which they had received the morning before. "We could go and buy our school stuff." He suggested

Hermione stared at him. "Are you crazy? Aren't you meant to have some kind of posse every time you leave the house?" she asked.

"Yeah but, I dunno, I'll take my invisibility cloak or something." He paused to look at Hermione. Personally enjoying the way her deep brown eyes filled with worry for him. "Do you want to go or not?" he asked.

Hermione thought, a day with Harry outside the house, or a day with Harry inside the house. Definitely the first. "Yeah, I'll come. I've just gotta get changed." She ran upstairs leaving Harry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She returned five minutes later, Harry quickly noted that she was taking the hot weather into account. Wearing a pair of denim shorts, showing a lot of leg and an orange singlet. Her curly hair danced across her face. Harry, not for the first time, wished he cared about what he wore more. The two of them grabbed their letters and moneybags, stepping towards the fire. Harry grabbed the jar of floo powder from the mantle and threw it into the fire. "Want to go first?" he asked

"Sure." Hermione stepped into the fire place. She really hated travelling by floo. She took a deep breath, grinned at Harry and cried "diagon alley!"

The split second images of various wizarding homes flashed before her, quickly she shut her eyes before the blur made her nauseous.

Then it was over. She opened her eyes and quickly brushed the soot off herself and waited for Harry. Sure enough moments later he too appeared. Breathing a sigh of relief when he saw her he got up and started to brush himself down. He looked up at her. "Ready to go?" he asked. She nodded.

Twenty minutes later they exited the book shop hastily. Hermione having have gotten into an argument with the shopkeeper over wether or not arithmacy was a waste of time.

Hermione spent a considerable amount of time mumbling to herself about it after woods. "What would he know? He's a book shop keeper _assistant_ for goodness sakes! He probably never even took the subject. I bet he doesn't even like books…"

Harry, very unsure about what he should say just smiled and nodded, occasionally saying something like "yeah" or "I know".

They went to the apothecary to re-fill their potion ingredients and got their school robes re-fitted. Overall it had been quiet an enjoyable day. Hermione checked her watch. It was three o'clock. She knew Harry didn't want to go back yet, she didn't either. "Do you want to get a sundae or something, a drink maybe?" she asked

Harry nodded. The two of them and sat down at a café. Ordering a sundae each. Silence fell, both aware about exactly what each wanted to discuss.

"We need to talk" they both said at the same time. The unison of their comment quickly broke the ice.

Hermione grinned. "You go first"

Harry took a deep breath and cleared his throat, very glad that he was finally going to speak out about the things that had been plaguing his mind over the last few weeks. "What we did, a few weeks ago. It felt so wrong, it felt like we were betraying Ron, you and I both know he likes you. But for us, it just felt so right. I don't see how we can ever go back to being like before after that."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "I felt awful after woods about Ron, but I felt so good. I felt like I was happy with you. I was happy you knew how I felt and you felt the same." Hermione looked into Harry's eyes, knowing after that night, no matter what either one of them did. They could never forget.

"I don't want to give this up. We both know we have something, we can just. We will just find a way to deal with Ron"

Hermione smiled. Then realising what was about to happen, and what Harry meant by his comment she lent forward for the kiss.

Their lips had only lightly brushed together when a cry came from down the street. Harry and Hermione broke apart and stared.

Ron looked like his world had just fallen apart.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Just keep in mind nothing in HBP ever happened, and they're in their seventh year.

"Let's go" whispered Harry taking Hermione's hand. Ron's outburst and provoked the attention of many passing by shoppers. Attention was one thing Harry definitely didn't need

They stood up and left their table. Curious whispers followed them. So did Ron. They turned off into an alleyway. Hermione at the time thought this was a very stupid thing for Harry to do. Especially if he wanted to loose Ron. It wasn't until much later it occurred to her he was probably just looking for a less public place for them to talk and explain themselves.

They stood there for several seconds waiting for Ron. When he rounded the corner Harry felt Hermione cower in his presence. Harry had never seen him look so angry. As he approached them he started to yell. "What the hell were you two doing?" he looked them up and down. "What did you think I wouldn't find out? How stupid do you think I am? I suspected something was going on as soon as you told me you weren't going to come to my house this year."

"Listen Ron, we were but…" Harry began

But Ron ignored him and continued on with his rant. This time turning to face Hermione. "I thought you understood me. Didn't you get what I meant in my letters?"

"Ron I knew what you meant it's just that…" Hermione took a deep breath, this was the one thing she had been dreading above all else. "I don't feel the same"

Ron opened his mouth to argue, but immediately shut it again, he turned around to leave and Harry heard him mutter under his breath "bitch"

Harry ran forward and grabbed him by the arm and turned him around so they were face to face. "Don't you dare call her that, she doesn't like you, she doesn't _want_ you, deal with it"

Even Hermione was shocked by the hardness of Harry's words. However at the same a faint sense on pride at the way Harry was standing up for her rippled through her body. Ron was looking at her, with an ice cold glare. Hermione spoke up softly. "Harry, you know that's not true, I like Ron just not in the same way he likes me. Ron, please understand. I just didn't know what to say in my letters, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to lead you on, or too hurt you; I'd never do that to you on purpose"

Ron looked at them with a defeated, tired expression; it was obvious he didn't want to hear anymore "You know what, I'm sick of loosing to you! I've always lost to you! I've always just been the famous Harry Potter's friend, the famous Harry Potter's sidekick. I've had enough. You're better at quiditch, you're better at school, and now you've got Hermione too. You're just not worth it!" Hermione could tell how much this had hurt him, the tone of his voice. This had all happened so fast.

"Ron we're so sorry, we were going to tell you, I swear" she took a deep breath. Ron was staring at her. "You know we would never keep this behind your back"

"Pfft, so snogging in public isn't going behind my back. Sure" he looked away, he was grinning as though he had just outsmarted Hermione, but at the same time Hermione could see his eyes were welling up with tears. So were hers.

"Ron, we've told you everything we can, Hermione's right we would never hurt you on purpose, you're my best mate" said Harry

"Looks like you've got a new one now" said Ron looking from Harry to Hermione. He turned and walked back into the crowded streets of Diagon alley. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, and immediately ran after Ron; they hadn't had a chance to fully explain themselves. But how could they? How could they explain, neither of them knew exactly how it had happened. It just had. They reached the mouth of the alley but it was too late. Ron had already disappeared into the sea of busy shoppers.

"We need to go" said Harry

Hermione just looked at him

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione's parents had gone to bed an hour ago. Harry and Hermione were sitting on the couch watching television. Well not really watching it. Hermione didn't have a clue what program was on. She was to busy thinking about what had happened that day and if Ron would ever forgive the. She was willing to bet Harry wasn't paying attention to the television either. Although he was looking at it, but his eyes seemed distant.

"Should we send him an owl" said Harry, confirming Hermione's thoughts as to what had been on his mind

"He wouldn't listen to it, he'd never read it" answered Hermione. Harry nodded, he knew she was right. "But I do hate just sitting here" continued Hermione "There has got to be something we can do, he probably hates us now"

Harry turned to look out the window. His reflection stared back at him. He looked through the window and stared at the black vale of darkness the night had bought outside, watching Hermione behind him in the reflection at the same time, she had her head in her hands, Harry could tell she was depressed, he wanted to offer some words of comfort but he could think of nothing. It was a few minutes before Harry realised just what was happening outside. He had been so lost in thought he hadn't even noticed Pigwidgeon tapping at the window.

Harry jumped up to let him in; this must mean Ron was talking to them again. Pigwidgeon flew into the room and landed on the table holding his leg out waiting for Harry to remove the letter attached to his leg.

Hastily Harry took it, opened the letter, unfolded the parchment and with Hermione peering in from behind his shoulder the first thing that he noticed was that the writing wasn't Ron's, his heart fell from disappointment, he was so sure Ron was talking to them again.

"It's from Ginny" whispered Hermione

_Hey Harry and Hermione,_

_Ron came back from Diagon alley pretty stressed today. When I asked him what was wrong he mentioned something about the two of you being traitors and horrible friends. I'm not writing to ask you what happened, I'm just here to tell you Ron does tend to overreact and sulk for extended periods of time. Leave him alone and he'll come around. Don't stress about it._

_See you next week_

_Love Ginny _

"She doesn't know what we did" said Hermione after reading the letter.

"I know but, she's right isn't she, Ron does tend to overreact sometimes, remember what he was like that time in fourth year. It's the same thing, its jealousy" said Harry

"He's got to forgive us; he can't hold it against us forever, Ginny's right we shouldn't stress about it so much"

Harry and Hermione looked at the letter again; Hermione couldn't believe how guilty she felt. She knew it wasn't her fault she didn't love Ron, how could she be blamed for that? But even as she tried to think this the fact that she had led him on plagued her mind. Every time she thought about the letters she had sent she wanted to be sick. She had led him to believe she liked him in the same way, and now it was haunting her.


End file.
